poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratigan
Professor Padraic Ratigan (voiced by the late Vincent Price in the film and later by Maurice LaMarche on House of Mouse) is the main antagonist of Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. Ratigan arranges for the kidnapping of both Christopher Robin and Mr. Flaversham, father of Olivia, to (unwillingly) aid him in his plot to take over the throne of mouse London, and later has Olivia and Pooh abducted as leverage. However, he reckoned without the ingenuity of his arch enemy, Detective Basil of Baker Street, and his new assistant, Dr. Dawson, who, accompanined by Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, and Eeyore, defeated Ratigan and earned themselves a new enemy. Despite his species, Ratigan does not like to be called a rat and feeds anyone who upsets him to his pet cat Felicia. Trivia *Ratigan returned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs where he and Fidget worked for the Evil Queen. *Ratigan will get his revenge on Pooh and the gang in[[ Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles| Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles]], ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Pooh's Adventures of Despicable Me, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Ratigan became Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan became Danny's enemy in ''Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective''.'' *Ratigan made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp where he and Arthur and Cecil worked for Merlock. *Ratigan and Fidget returned (along with Bowser Koopa) to work for the Mouse King in Pooh, Alice, and Robin Hood's Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince. *Ratigan will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan will get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends and become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan and Fidget will return with Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent to work for Heather to get revenge on Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island. *Ratigan and Fidget will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess, where they will team up with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy to work for Rothbart. *In Dave Felis' Adventures, He survived his death thanks to the 1987 Shredder going back in time and had him serve his cause. Unfortunately, Ratigan didn't like him or Krang. Until he serves the 2003-2010 Shredder who is more serious. Unfortunately, he was destroyed along with the Shredder. But that wasn't the end of him, he was resurrected by Komplex of the Toad Empire and Ratigan served his loyalty since Komplex wanted to conquer the Earth and hated incompetents. *Ratigan is a member of the Council of Shadows in the Logan's Adventures ''series and later appears in ''Logan's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. Gallery Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps_com-8001.jpg|Ratigan's true nature Ratigan's death.jpg|Ratigan's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Arch rivals Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Animals Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Rats Category:Murderers Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy characters Category:Toad Empire Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Usurpers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Males Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Campbell's adventures villains